


Calls in the Night

by thezonefic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Complete, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon is called on to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calls in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Date: April 2006.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: none that I can think of per se, except for maybe my writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: Fandoms, fics and writing are like addictions, one is never enough. This is my second attempt at writing in this fandom; I’m yet not satisfied with the first one.
> 
>  
> 
> Acknowledgments: Stacy L. A. Stronach for the beta, the poor woman had no idea of what she was getting herself into. She toiled to beta and I added afterwards, so any mistakes are strictly my own, and there are a plethora of those, trust me.

“The most difficult thing to explain in life is the simplest truth called LOVE.”

\--Ramanathan Srinivasan

 

Phones ringing late in the night were never good news, Jason Gideon thought sleepily as he reached for the insistently ringing landline. “Gideon,” he answered, his voice still thick with sleep, while a part of his mind was already cataloging the fact that the call had not come on his cell phone.

“Mr. Jason Gideon?” a young woman’s voice inquired.

 

The profiler quickly awoke, realizing that this call was not directly work-related. “Special Agent Jason Gideon, yes,” he replied, “to whom as I speaking to?”

 

“Special Agent?” the young woman’s voice rose in a startled squeak.

 

“With the FBI, the Behavioral Analysis Unit,” Jason soothed, his work persona quickly snapping into place. His tone was meant to calm the person on the other end of the phone line so he could get the information that he needed. “What can I do for you, ma’am?”

 

“Ah, this is Julia Brown. I’m a nurse calling from the ER over at Washington General. We’ve got a Mr. Spencer Reid here as a patient and you're listed as his emergency contact. He’s ready for discharge from the ER, but needs have someone responsible to keep on eye on him for about 48 hours.”

 

“Dr. Spencer Reid,” Gideon automatically corrected. “Spencer? What happened?”

 

“Dr. Reid? He didn’t tell us that… a hundred different statistics about darn near everything in the ER and about crime but not that.”

 

“Three PhDs. He’s a member of the BAU, like I am. He doesn’t like to draw too much attention to himself.”

 

“Whoa, a genius and an FBI agent. Wow, wait until I tell the girls about this. Half the nurses in ER want to mother him, the other half want to date him.”

 

“I’m sure that they will be suitably impressed, but about Spencer, Ms. Brown?”

 

“Oh, sorry, even in this town with all the VIPS, he’s my first FBI agent. According to the report, he was mugged on his way to the Metro. I came on duty after the DC Police brought him in. He has a mild concussion, some lacerations to his hands; a knife wound on his forearm that required five stitches to close; some abrasions to his face; a couple of pretty impressive black eyes. Relatively minor injuries, but with the concussion, the doctors either wanted him to stay the night for observation or go home with someone to watch him.”

 

“Understood, I’ll be there in about 30 minutes, Ms. Brown. Is that satisfactory?”

 

“More then satisfactory, Agent Gideon . If you come into the ER, just go straight to the Triage Desk and the nurse on duty will direct you.”

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

“Life is just one damned thing after another.” - Elbert Hubbard

 

“Detective Morris?” Gideon held out his hand to the tall red haired detective leaning on the ER nurses station writing in small notebook. 'Around 6’3”, close to 200 lbs, between 30-35 years old, athletic, most probably football, drives a largish SUV, probably an Expedition or Yukon Denali,’ Gideon thought, automatically classifying the DC cop. “Special Agent Jason Gideon, BAU; I understand you’re the lead on Dr. Reid’s mugging?”

 

“FBI? Why’s an FBI profiler interested in a simple mugging?”

 

“Dr. Reid is a member of the BAU,” Gideon replied, immediately liking the firm handshake and direct look he got from the detective. “I’m his direct section chief and his emergency contact person.”

 

“He didn’t say anything about that, only that he was attending a lecture at the University that let out late. And Dr. Reid seems a little young for either medical school or a PhD.”

 

“Try three of them,” Gideon smiled widely at the surprise on the other man’s face. “He’s our resident genius and his specialty is well just about everything. Spencer is a walking database with an eidetic memory but very modest.”

 

“I’ll say. No wonder he was able to give us such an accurate description of the perp. We should have him in custody by morning. He’s suspected in at least five more muggings, one attempted car jack and a number of simple assaults. Should be a no-brainer for getting a conviction, especially if Dr. Reid will testify.”

 

“Oh he’ll testify, all right. His credentials and expertise as a witness will put this guy away for a long time.”

 

“It'll be twenty years minimum with no parole; he’s on this third strike,” the detective replied, a self-satisfied smirk lighting up his rather plain features.

 

“Special Agent Gideon. This is Doctor Johnson, she’s treating Dr. Reid,” Detective Morris introduced the petite young doctor.

 

“Dr. Reid? What agency are you with? she asked.

 

“We're both with the FBI, in the BAU, Dr. Johnson. Can you tell me anything more about Reid’s injuries?” Gideon asked.

 

“Thankfully, they're relatively minor. He’s going to have one hell of a headache, and a couple of very impressive shiners. He was pistol whipped—" the doctor began.

 

“The perp pistol whips his vics to subdue them,” the detective interrupted. “Dr. Reid got him to drop the gun and that’s when the perp knifed him. He must be pretty good at hand to hand fighting—this guy is 6’4” and weighs around 300 pounds. He fought back long enough that a group of students, leaving the library, were able to scare off the assailant before he could do more damage. Then they called 911.”

 

“He gets extra instruction from another team member who’s an expert at hand to hand combat and teaches it occasionally at Quantico. Spencer’s not perceived as either a threat or as someone who can defend himself. That gives him a rather large advantage at times.”

 

Dr. Johnson looked thoughtful for a moment. “Hmmm, that explains a lot. He’s got some defensive abrasions to his knuckles from where he fought back, a laceration that required sutures to close and the concussion. His CAT scan was negative for any obvious trauma or bleeding to the brain, but he’ll have to be watched carefully for the next 24-48 hours anyway. I’ll have one of the nursing staff get a one of our concussion handouts to take home, it gives you all the information you'll need to watch him. I’ve also prescribed some pain killers…some Codeine, it’s what we use in head injuries since it’s the least likely to mask symptoms.”

 

“I’m taking responsibility for his care for however long he needs to be observed,” Gideon held out his hand, this time, for the forms that the doctor held. “How soon can he be released?”

 

“Just as soon as you and he sign the forms. The nursing staff sent one of our nursing students to get his prescriptions filled at our in-house pharmacy, so he’s got those. The nurse will bring the discharge instructions and other paper work you will need and you are free to take him home.”

 

“Thank you, doctor,” Gideon said. “If there is anything you need, detective, here’s my card. I can’t guarantee that I’ll be in my office, but leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

 

"Dr. Reid is down there, third cubicle on the left," Dr. Johnson said, pointing which way he should go.

 

Slipping quietly through the curtains that surrounded the cubicle, Gideon quickly assessed the young man. Spencer sat dejectedly on the hospital gurney and Gideon winced at the dark, swelling bruises surrounding his eyes.

 

“The doctor and the detective said they were impressive black eyes, but I think that they both misspoke. They’re somewhat beyond merely impressive,” Gideon offered softly as he approached the younger man. He reached out as Spencer jerked forward, almost falling off of the gurney. “It’s okay, Spencer, it’s only me. I’ve come to take you home.”

 

“Gideon? What are you doing here?” Reid asked softly. His head tilted to the side, as it often did when he was thinking about a problem. He still looked both surprised and a little frightened and, at that moment, very, very young.

 

“I’m your emergency contact remember? The hospital called me to come and pick you up since you've declined their invitation to stay over night.”

 

“Oh,” Reid replied. “I could have easily taken the Metro home and looked after myself. I’m quite alright. The bruising will begin to fade in about four days, the sutures will dissolve in seven days, and I’ve been cleared of any brain injury.”

 

“That idea is what I understand started this whole process. You should have called a cab; walking the streets of downtown DC isn’t a very wise idea late at night on a Friday. But we’ll discuss this further after we got you settled,” Gideon broke off as the expression on Reid’s face changed to extreme embarrassment. “The doctor is erring on the side of caution with your concussion. She wants you to stay with someone until Monday. If no problems come up, then you’ll be cleared.”

 

“Oh, I guess I had better not keep you waiting then,” he replied with a quick glance at Gideon before once again looking away

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ushering Spencer through his front door, Jason carefully locked the dead bolt and secured the chain in place. “Let’s get you cleaned up and settled into bed. I’ll make some tea and then you can take your medications. Then maybe we can both get some sleep in what’s left of tonight.”

 

“I don’t have anything to wear,” Spencer offered meekly.

 

“I’m sure that I’ve a pair of sweats, somewhere, that you can use to sleep in. In the morning I’ll call Morgan and ask him to go over to your place to pack up some clothes for you for the rest of the weekend.”

 

Continuing down the darkened hallway, Gideon carefully directed the younger man’s flagging footsteps into bathroom. “You start getting undressed and I’ll get the clothes and something to cover your stitches.”

 

“Jason— ”

 

“No, no debates, no statistics on the number of concussions that lead to more serious head injuries, just start undressing and I’ll be right back to help you shower,” Gideon insisted. He turned the younger man to face him and Spencer immediately looked away, his face flushing brightly. "Okay?"

 

Spencer nodded and Gideon watched him go into the bathroom before heading into the kitchen to get the tea ready.

 

Briskly walking back into the bathroom, Gideon smiled ruefully to see the younger man seated on the commode with about half of the buttons on his beige plaid shirt undone. “Arm too sore to do the rest?” he asked, gently teasing Spencer. He placed dark blue FBI issue sweats on the sink.

 

“Gideon?” Reid asked, bewildered.

 

“You were supposed to be getting undressed to shower Spencer, before going to bed,” Gideon reminded.

 

“I was thinking about what happened tonight and then I tried to stop thinking about it, but I can't.” Pushing at the insistent but gentle hands which were pulling his shirt out of his brown dress slacks, Reid whined, “Please don’t…I can do it.” He broke off when his shirt went accurately sailing over Gideon’s shoulder into the wicker hamper standing in the corner of the bathroom.

 

"Look you don't need to be embarrassed. It's not like I haven't seen another man's naked body before. I've even seen yours in the shower at work," Gideon paused, gently urging Spencer to stand. "C'mon, let's get the rest of your clothes off." Spencer didn't say anything; he merely pushed Gideon's hands away and turned around to finish undressing. Gideon smiled before taking a couple steps to the side to grab a couple towels.

 

When Gideon turned back to Spencer, he was sitting down again. Gideon noticed Spencer's trembling hands, fingers spread wide, trying to cover his erection. He was failing to hide what Gideon considered a pleasing large hard on. Looking quickly over the younger man’s body, Jason smiled inwardly at seeing the small tan nipples, pebbled into hardness, clearly visible on the hairless chest. Gideon knew it was sexual arousal, not just a physiological reaction. “You know it’s perfectly normal to get an erection following an extremely stressful situation,” he stated quietly, giving Reid an opening to admit to or deny his attraction. Gideon held out his hand to help the other man rise. The bathroom was streaming up as the shower rapidly heated up the small room. “It’s not like I haven't seen an erection either; I still get them myself, once in a while. You’ve nothing to be ashamed of, Spencer, it’s a natural reaction.”

 

“It’s not stress related,” Spencer muttered, looking down and allowing the fall of his long brown hair to conceal his expressive brown eyes.

 

“I didn’t hear what you said.”

 

“I said, it’s not stress related,” Spencer forced out from between clenched teeth.

 

“That's even more reason not to be ashamed. And you’ve certainly flattered this old man, that someone as beautiful as you can get aroused by someone like me. Besides, I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't admit to my own arousal in response to the extremely beautiful naked young man in my bathroom. The same man who will be showering in my tub and hopefully, sleeping my bed.”

 

“Gideon? Do you really mean it? You’re not just saying this to make me feel less of a fool?”

 

“I really mean it.”

 

“I have to tell you something. What I know about relationships, sex and sexuality is all theoretical knowledge, no practical experience at all. I’m afraid I’m going to do something very wrong and, well, screw this up. I…I… genuinely want you and care about you," Spencer said, looking down at the floor.

 

“Spencer, you're not the only one who is going to be learning in this relationship. You are the clean slate. I, on the other hand, besides being older, have had many relationships…some that worked and more that didn't," Gideon paused. "We'll both learn as we go along," Gideon said. He smiled softly and reached out, gently putting his fingers under Spencer's chin, tilting his head so he could see his eyes. "Okay?" Spencer gave him a small, shy smile and nodded his head. Gideon kept smiling. "Good, we'll talk about this later, but there are no set rules and as long as we both agree that this is what we want, we'll be okay. Now, you really need to get showered so you can get to bed to rest. We’re both tired; you’ve been physically assaulted and mentally traumatized by this and we still need to take care of this," Gideon continued as his fingers gently began to stroke the younger man's still very hard cock. .

 

Gasping loudly as Gideon's fingers agilely stroked his hard flesh, Spencer felt stunned at  
the sensation of another's hand on his cock for the very first time. "Jason," he cried out  
softly. "Please, I uh."

 

"Please what Spencer, what would you like? Do want me to continue with my hand, or perhaps you would like my mouth?" Gideon leaned down to whisper softly in Reid's ear.

 

Thrusting up into the fist slowly stroking him, Reid gasped, shuddering." Mouth?"

 

"Excellent choice Dr. Reid," Gideon teased as he urged Spencer to sit back down on the commode and then easing down onto his knees with the agility of a much younger man. "Just relax and enjoy Spencer," he whispered as he spread Spencer's trembling thighs open and moved between them, his hands gently caressing long the twitching muscles of the lightly haired legs.

 

Puffing a small breath of air across the darkly flushed cock head, Gideon smiled in satisfaction. Pearly drops of precum welled from the small slit just waiting for him to taste it. Sucking strongly at the hardness filling his mouth Gideon moaned at the salty bitter taste filling his mouth. 'God, I love this, the taste of cock, of cum,' Gideon thought, sliding his mouth down Spencer's cock.

 

Squirming helplessly as the older man suckled on his cock . Spencer could only gasp and moan and plead for more; although what exactly he was pleading for , his clever mind had no idea but it was something his body had long been craving. Shivering, Spencer began to feel a tingle deep inside his body, moving down into his balls which were tight, full and swollen.

 

Swallowing hard, Gideon hummed as the cockhead slipped deep into his throat, his large blunt fingers pressing gently to the soft skin just behind the tight and full ball sac. Spencer screamed hoarsely as his cock began to spurt copiously into Gideon's eager throat and for an instant pain and pleasure became one.

 

Swaying dizzily Spencer looked down at the older man still kneeing between his widely spread thighs, large hands tenderly cradling his spent cock. "Jason," he said voice shaking, "I ...."

Reaching for the vanity, Gideon slowly regained his feet and held out a hand, helping Spencer to stand . "Later Spencer. For now, let's just get you showered and into bed."

 

"But what about you… you only…I...," Spencer uncharacteristically stuttered.

 

"I can wait until we've both had some rest. You needed the release and it was most certainly my pleasure to have helped you with that," Gideon replied as he turned on the water on again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Jason will you lie down with me? I don’t want to be alone right now,” Spencer asked quietly as Gideon helped him lay down onto the sinfully soft, yet very comfortable, mattress. “Hold me until I fall asleep, please?.”

 

“Certainly,” Gideon replied. “Let me get changed again and I’ll join you.”

 

Watching the young man in his arms sleep, Gideon knew that he would have to call Aaron Hotchner in the morning. Courtesy demanded he let the other senior BAU agent know about this development in his personal life. He sincerely hoped that the other man would understand and support his former lover in his new relationship. Gideon's thoughts slowed as he, too, succumbed to the rest demanded by his body.

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Pressing the speed dial on his cell, Gideon waited patiently for his call to be answered. It was 7a.m. on a Saturday but he knew that Hotch would be awake and out of bed, by now. “Hotch? It's Gideon. I need to talk to you, there have been a few developments. Can you come over to my place this morning?”

 

“Work?” came the quick and terse reply.

 

“No, but related peripherally to work. Issues that you need to be made aware of.”

 

“Are you being deliberately mysterious, Jason?”

 

“No, but this is not a secure line and what needs to be discussed is better done face to face.”

 

“On my way. I should be at your place in about an hour.”

 

“I’ll put the coffee on. You sound a little tired.”

“I let Haley sleep through the night and I got up with the baby, he’s still feeding about every three hours. She needed the rest and I don’t get enough chances to look after him so when the opportunities come up, I take them." Hotch said. "Jason how big a problem is this?”

 

“Honestly, Aaron, that is going to depend largely on you. And before you ask again I don’t see it as a problem at all, but you may.”

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

“Come in. I hope that I didn’t drag you away from anything important,” Gideon greeted as he ushered Hotchner into his living room.

 

“No nothing urgent. Haley had plans to do some shopping for the baby and you know how much I love a crowded shopping mall. They left just before I did and should be back at about two. She’s meeting a couple of girlfriends there; neither of them could make the baby shower, so the excuse is they want to buy the baby gifts, with the baby there. Something about making sure the outfits suit him?” Hotchner shrugged, bewilderment obvious in both his expression and his voice.

 

“Coffee, Aaron?”

 

“Yes, thank you, you know I always enjoy your home brewed coffee. What’s going on Jason? You’re about as nervous as I’ve ever seen you…you weren’t this bad the first day back at work after Boston.”

 

“There have been some very interesting and far reaching developments overnight. The first of which is that Spencer was assaulted, mugged last night as he was leaving a philosophy lecture at Georgetown. Why the hell he didn’t call a taxi, I still don’t understand. We’ll have a copy of the local police report on Monday. There’s been a rash of these muggings in the area and the locals have a good idea of who’s responsible. Seeing as the latest victim is an FBI agent, the lead investigator is very motivated to solve this.”

 

“Was he badly injured? And how did you find out?”

 

“Apparently, I'm his emergency contact person and the ER called me to pick him up. . Luckily, his injuries were fairly minor, beyond a mild concussion, the most serious one was a knife laceration to his forearm that need a few stitches. He had some abrasions, of course. Because of the concussion they didn't want him going home alone.”

 

“But that’s not why I’m here is it?”

 

“No, it’s not,” Gideon replied as he rose to his feet. “I’ll show you why I called you.”

 

Walking quietly down the long hall to the back of the house, Hotchner’s expression of bewilderment quickly cleared as Gideon quietly pushed open the door to his bedroom.

 

“He’s sleeping in your bed, Jason,” Hotchner observed dispassionately. The two older men watched the bruised and medicated Spencer Reid sleep on, oblivious to their presence.

 

“Yes, that he is, and before you ask, he will continue to on a regular basis,” Gideon easily replied. He gently pulled the quilt higher onto the thin shoulders and tucked it firmly around the sleeping man. “Is that going to be a problem for you?”

 

“Not unless it becomes a problem at work.”

 

“We both know how to separate home and work Aaron. I don’t think that this will add anything negative to the team dynamics.”

 

“And he initiated the relationship?”

 

“He did. Spencer may be very young in his years, but he’s never been young because of what and who he is. He knows his own mind very well, child therapists not withstanding. And for some mysterious reasons he wants me. After all the years I’ve spent alone, I find that I want this, Aaron. I want this very much, for however long it lasts. He says that he’s bisexual by inclination, if not practical experience, ever since he began to understand sexuality as more then an abstract concept…and you well know what my personal tastes are.”

 

“Wait a minute; he’s bisexual by inclination, not practical experience? He’s a virgin? But he’s 24 years old! Surely he…?” Hotchner broke off, the third surprise of this very strange morning finally and totally catching up to him

 

“Aaron, remember who we’re talking about. He graduated high school at 12, he had his first PhD at 15, his second at 18 and starting working at the BAU when he was 22 with three PhDs. When the hell would he have had time to have got any sexual experience? Besides you know as well as I Spencer doesn’t do social interaction with people all that well. Could you imagine him trying to date as an adolescent? Not even taking into consideration most of the time he was at the very least five years younger than his peers, even at college The other students would have had no problems utilizing his skills and intelligence, but could you really see even the geekiest kid on campus, male or female, dating Spencer, much less having sex with him?”

 

“Point taken. But Jason, your sexuality not withstanding, he’s two years younger than Steven is.”

 

“Don’t you think I know that?" Gideon said, more sharply than he intended. "But he wants this and I don’t have it in me to deny either of us.”

 

“Very well, Jason, you and Spencer have my best wishes,” Hotchner turned to Gideon holding out his hand. “I’ll see the two of you bright and early in the office on Monday.”

 

“If nothing comes up between now and then,” Gideon reminded him.

 

Shaking his head ruefully, Hotchner replied, “If nothing comes up between now and then. Get some rest yourself, Jason, and again congratulations, the two of you deserve some happiness, I’m glad that both of you have found it together. Cherish it, love as we both well know, doesn’t give us too many chances.”

 

Sitting back in his favorite lounge chair, Gideon gingerly sipped at the hot tea he’d made, mulling over the extraordinary events of the past night and Hotchner’s recent visit.

 

“To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven.”

\--Karen Sunde

 

“Jason?” the soft uncertain voice seeped through the deep chaos of Gideon’s thoughts.

 

“Spencer? What are you doing out of bed? You should have called me before you tried getting up. You could have fallen,” Gideon chastised gently as he helped the younger man sit down on the large leather sofa.

 

“You weren’t in bed. You did say you were going to stay in bed with me even while I slept so I got worried,” Spencer replied, a bright flush coloring his cheeks. “I thought that all of this might have just been another dream on my part or that you’d had the time to regret saying you were interested in me.”

 

“No dream,” Gideon reached out to grip the younger man’s hand firmly. “Do you feel this? This is no dream Spencer, this is real—this is us. You and I and what we make of this relationship. Besides you know me well enough I never regret anything that I say…perhaps I sometimes should but I don’t.”

 

“Have you been up long?” Spencer hastily changed the subject.

 

“Not very. I called Aaron, asked him over, to tell him about us. About this relationship that we’re starting.”

 

"You what?” Spencer cried out, paling dramatically as he sat up abruptly from the comfortable sprawl Jason had helped him into. He hissed softly as his restless movements pulled at the newly placed sutures in his arm. “I’m off the team, aren’t I?” Spencer slapped his forehead. "Stupid, stupid, how could you be so stupid to think that you were worth working on the BAU," he mutter, arms wrapped tightly around his torso and he started to rock back and forth.

 

“No of course you’re not off the team and you are definitely NOT stupid!" Gideon reassured him. "Hotch is entitled to know that we’re involved. His only reservations were that it not affect the job and that you initiated the relationship; that there isn't even a perception of coercion on my part. I assured him of both things…but he’ll probably want to talk to you himself on Monday, at the office. We’ll let the others know then too, it’s only right that we do.”

 

“There’s no prohibitions about us having a relationship?”

 

Gideon looked thoughtful for a moment. "Technically, partners can't be involved with one another. And I'm kind of your supervisor but we can ask Hotch to handle your evaluations or any issues that come up in relation to your work. We'll have to be discrete, of course, and it'd be best if the upper echelons didn't find out," he said. "But we should otherwise be okay."

 

“That’s all?”

 

“That’s all.”

 

“Can we go back to bed now? I’d really love the chance to make love with you, to try giving you some of the pleasure that you gave me.”

Rising easily from his seat beside his soon to be young lover, Gideon held out his hand, helping Spencer up off the couch. “Yes, we can go back to bed for along as you want to. It will be my pleasure to show you anything you might want to try in bed.”

 

The End.


End file.
